Kerkergeflüster
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Kapitel 25 "Eifersucht?" ... Severus Snape in allen Lebenslagen ... Eine lose Sammlung von Drabbles ... 100 Worte mit Pointe ... nicht immer nur lustig ... SS.HG.LM
1. Eine schwere Geburt

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **

**Eine schwere Geburt**

Hermine stöhnte auf.

Der Schweiß stand ihr schon in Perlen auf der Stirn  
und langsam schienen sie die Kräfte zu verlassen.

„Pressen, Liebste, noch ein klein wenig mehr.  
Ein paar Millimeter noch, dann hast du es geschafft."

Severus stand hinter ihr und strich ihr behutsam den Rücken.

Mit letzter Energie begann Hermine, ihre Kraft zu bündeln,   
während ihr ein leiser und erlösender Schrei entwich.

Sie hatte ihm beweisen, dass sie es konnte. Endlich war es geschafft.

Stolz präsentierte sie Severus das Ergebnis:

Sie hatte wirklich den letzten kleinen Rest der Zahnpasta  
aus der Tube bekommen und auf seine Zahnbürste gestrichen.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	2. Ansichtssache

_Ich komme gerade aus dem Urlaub zurück und habe auch für Euch etwas Schönes mitgebracht.  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch._

* * *

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

**Ansichtssache**

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Angstschweiß begann sich an seinen Schläfen zu bilden.

Solange er sich erinnern konnte, _so _war es noch nie gewesen.

Angsterfüllt blickte er erneut hinunter, konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Wie zum Teufel war das passiert?  
Wieso stand der so schräg daher?

Der Schweiß begann langsam über seine Wangen zu rinnen.

Entsetzt wich er einen Schritt zurück  
und stieß hart an die Wand hinter ihm.

„Professor?"  
Die Schüler blickten besorgt.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ähm... was glotzen Sie so!", raunzte er.  
„Kümmern Sie sich gefälligst um Ihren Aufsatz,  
wie man den Schiefen Turm von Pisa  
magisch aufrichten könnte!"

**Ende**

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	3. Der letzte Schultag

_Ein ganz lieber Dank geht an CallistaEvans, die mir als Erstklässlerin spontan geholfen hat und diesem Drabble den alles bedeutenden letzten Schliff geben hat. Dafür einen dicken Knuddler, liebe Callie!_

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

**Der letzte Schultag**

Stirnrunzelnd starrte Snape die Erstklässlerin an.

Braune, lockige Haare, dunkle Augen, sie wirkte vertraut, als würde er sie kennen.  
Sie lächelte ihm vom Slytherin-Tisch zu.

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und eilte hinaus.

Es wurde Zeit. Zeit für den Abschied.  
Die Absolventen von Hogwarts wurden heute entlassen.

Und dort stand sie, die beste Schülerin… und für ihn mehr als das.

Hermine schenkte ihm ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln, und  
ein hauchzarter Kuss berührte sanft ihre Finger.

Jetzt wusste er, war sicher, sie würde wiederkommen.

Und er wusste nun auch, wer dieses Mädchen war...  
seine Tochter, die er im Spiegel _Nerhegeb_ gesehen hatte.

**Ende**

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	4. Vorfreude

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **

**Vorfreude**

Gleich würde sie bei ihm sein. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Severus sich auf sie gefreut  
und konnte es kaum erwarten.

Mit schier unendlicher Gier betrachtete er sie, wie sie langsam auf ihn zukam.  
Wie sie aussah - ihre Haut - so hell und ohne Makel.

Und ihr Fleisch erst.  
Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie er es schmecken würde.

Ihm schwanden die Sinne.

Verträumt schloss er seine Augen und wartete voller Ungeduld.

Doch sie kam nicht!

Er öffnete die Augen und erschrak!

Da lag sie, zugedeckt mit einer großen Portion Senf - die letzte Weißwurst - auf Hagrids Teller.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	5. Ursache und Wirkung

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Ursache und Wirkung**

„Hallo Schatz, bin wieder zu Hause!"  
Hermine betrat nach einem anstrengenden Tag freudig die Kerker,  
endlich hatte sie Feierabend.

Nachdem sie Severus nirgends erblicken konnte,  
begab sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm.  
Doch weder im Wohnzimmer, noch im Schlafzimmer oder Bad  
konnte sie ihn finden.

Unschlüssig ging sie in die Küche, wobei sie sicher war,  
ihn dort nicht anzutreffen.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie ihn und blieb geschockt stehen.

„Severus, wa...was hast du da für ein großes Ding?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendetwas ist schief gegangen.  
Ich glaube, ich habe zu viel Hefe in den Teig gegeben."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	6. Der Überzieher

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **

**Der Überzieher**

Wie sollte er es nur anstellen? Severus betrachte neugierig das Ding.   
Noch nie hatte er so was benutzt.

Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Stell dich nicht so an.  
Du brauchst das Ding nur vorsichtig überziehen  
und schon kann nichts mehr passieren."

„Schatz, können wir nicht auf das Muggelding verzichten  
und lieber unseren Zauberstab einsetzen?"  
Snape schaute ängstlich.

„Pass auf, ich helfe dir.  
Du nimmst ihn in die linke Hand  
und schiebst ihn ganz sachte rauf."

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen.  
Und plötzlich war es gar nicht so schlimm.  
Das Ding sah sogar richtig lustig aus -   
der Fingerhut auf seinem Zeigefinger.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	7. Sehnsucht

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **

**Sehnsucht**

Erschrocken wachte Hermine auf.  
Wie konnte das passieren, dass sie eingeschlafen war?

Und vor allem, was würde Severus sagen?  
Hatte sie sich doch heimlich fortgeschlichen  
und nicht der Versuchung widerstanden,  
den anderen zu spüren, einfach bei ihm zu sein.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie nun ins Schlafzimmer,  
in der Hoffnung, Severus würde tief und fest schlafen.

Doch dieser erwartete sie bereits.

„Du hast es also wieder getan?"  
Severus' Stimme klang ruhig, aber ernst.

„Er fehlt mir so", sagte sie leise.

„Ach, Hermine, du kannst nicht jede Nacht zu ihm schleichen.  
Ab morgen werden wir sein Kinderbettchen in unser Schlafzimmer holen."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	8. Allein

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **

**Allein**

Traurig saß Hermine in der festlich geschmückten Großen Halle.  
Doch freudige Stimmung wollte nicht bei ihr aufkommen.

Es war nicht wie sonst, dieses Jahr war alles anders.  
Sie beging den Heiligen Abend zum ersten Mal ohne ihn.

Selbst die aufmunternden Worte der anderen Professoren  
und das freudige Lachen der Schüler erreichten nicht ihr Herz.

Plötzlich flatterte eine kleine Eule direkt auf sie zu.  
Hermine nahm das kleine Pergament und begann zu lesen:

„Liebe Ma, lieber Pa,  
Fröhliche Weihnachten!  
Kommen morgen mit dem ersten Express.  
Liebe Grüße Emily und Ethan.

Hermines Lächeln kehrte zurück:  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus.  
Fröhliche Weihnachten, euch allen."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	9. Die Schlange

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **

**Die Schlange**

Ein bis ins Mark erschütternder Schrei gellte durchs Haus.  
Dann ein dumpfer Aufprall. Stille.

Erschrocken führ Hermine zusammen.  
Sofort beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl.

Schnellen Schrittes lief sie den Flur entlang,  
immer der Richtung folgend, aus der der Schrei kam.  
In ihren Ohren hallte immer noch das Wort „Schlange" wieder.

Außer Atem blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und realisierte das Geschehen.  
Auf dem Boden lag Severus, schwer atmend und rührte sich nicht.

Plötzlich begann Hermine zu lachen.

„Schön, dass du dich amüsierst!  
Hilf mir lieber, diese verfluchte Papierschlange zu entwirren und aufzuhängen",  
stöhnte Severus genervt neben der umgefallenen Leiter liegend.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	10. Verlassen?

_Dieses Drabble widme ich Sir Toby. :D_

**

* * *

**

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - 

**Verlassen?**

Wie ein Tiger lief er im Zimmer auf und ab...  
immer wieder vor der Tür verharrend.

‚Wo bleibt sie nur?'.  
‚Sie wird mich doch nicht vergessen haben?  
Sollten diese beiden _Männer_ wichtiger sein als ich?'

Seine Erregung wurde langsam unerträglich.  
‚Ich vermisse sie so sehr, ihre Streicheleinheiten...  
wenn sie mich zärtlich in ihre Arme nimmt und an sich schmiegt.'

Endlich. Er hörte ihre Schritte nahen.  
Erleichtert und doch ein wenig ängstlich wartete er, dass die Tür aufging.

„Verzeih, mein liebster Krummbein.  
Du weißt doch, wenn ich erst in der Bibliothek bin..."

Zufrieden und schnurrend genoss er endlich das ersehnte Kraulen.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	11. Fern und doch so nah

_Dieses Drabble widme ich artis.magica,  
deren Story „Wenn der Mond die Sonne berührt" mich über Wochen begleitet und gefesselt hat._

_Deine Geschichte hat mein Herz berührt, liebe artis, dafür danke ich Dir._

_heftig knuddelt_

**

* * *

**

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - 

**Fern und doch so nah**

Er liebte sie.  
Die Schönste, die Einzige, die ihm so viel Licht und Wärme schenkte,  
ohne die er ein Nichts wäre, dunkel und kalt.

Und obwohl so weit entfernt von ihr,  
fühlte er sich stets mit ihr verbunden.

Und dann gab es Momente, viel zu wenige und zu kurze zwar,  
da stand er direkt vor ihr, spürte ihre heiße Glut,  
blendete ihn ihr gleißendes Licht.

Aber all das machte ihm nichts aus.  
Er schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Augenblick.

Und die Menschen auf der Erde bestaunten die Sonnenfinsternis.  
Sie glaubten zu sehen, wie der Mond die Sonne berührt.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - **


	12. Das Ende

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Das Ende**

Das Gemurmel verstummte, als sie ihn hineinbrachten.  
Viele wollten diesem Spektakel zusehen,  
das den Mörder Dumbledores erwartete.

Wochenlang hatte das Ministerium den Prozess geführt,  
sämtliche Magie ausschöpfend.  
Heute nun sollte alles beendet werden.

Severus saß auf dem Stuhl, müde, keinerlei Reaktion offenbarend.  
Nur wer genauer hinsah,  
konnte die kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkennen.

Gewissenhaft legten sie seinen Arm in die Schlinge  
und befestigten das Kabel.

Es konnte beginnen.

Arthur Weasley trat langsam an ihn heran  
und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sag einfach die Wahrheit, Severus.  
Das Ergebnis des Lügendetektors ist unanfechtbar.  
Danach müssen sie dich freisprechen."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	13. Unter Druck

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Unter Druck**

„Nun mach doch bisschen schneller! Ich kann ihn nicht mehr länger halten."  
Severus konnte seine Erregung nun nicht mehr verbergen.  
„Bei mir ist schon alles feucht, und er fängt auch langsam an zu tropfen."

„Ich beeile mich ja. Aber was soll ich machen,  
wenn das Ding nicht auf geht", erwiderte Hermine.  
„Ich kann es ja selbst nicht mehr erwarten."

Immer wieder probierte sie es, bis es endlich klappte.  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät.  
Das hast du dir nun selbst eingebrockt", sagte Snape,  
ging durch die endlich geöffnete Tür und gab Hermine  
ihr fast geschmolzenes Haselnusseis zurück.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	14. Wer die Wahl hat

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Wer die Wahl hat**

„Du musst deine Wahl treffen, Lucius,  
ich kann dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen.  
Nur, beide kannst du nicht haben."

Severus wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
„Ich habe extra deine Vorlieben berücksichtigt.  
Möchtest du einfach nur genießen  
oder legst du heute ein besonderes Augenmerk auf die inneren Werte?"

Ungeduldig klopfte Severus mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.  
„Aber bitte, tu mir ein Gefallen und entscheide dich beizeiten,  
damit auch ich endlich in den Genuss kommen kann."

Er beobachte Lucius, wie dessen Augen hin und her wanderten.

„Also schön, dann heute mal die inneren Werte.  
Gibt schon her den gesunden Joghurt mit den Cerealien."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	15. Vergebliche Liebesmüh'

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Vergebliche Liebesmüh'**

„Verdammt, jetzt hilf doch endlich mal mit!"  
Hermine stand die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wieso, es war doch _dein_ Wunsch.  
Außerdem tu ich schon eine kleine Ewigkeit mein Bestes",  
antwortete der Tränkemeister süffisant.  
„Nebenbei bemerkt, mir wird schon langsam die Hand lahm.  
Vielleicht solltest du es mal anders versuchen?"

„Aber du siehst doch, dass es nicht klappen will."  
In Hermines Augen schimmerten erste Tränen.  
„Wieso bist du nur so stur!"

Severus konnte nun doch nicht länger zusehen  
und zog Hermine in seine Arme.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen Plan, dieses Zelt aufzubauen, aufgibst  
und wir lieber eine Hütte mieten?"

**Ende**

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	16. Mit aller Kraft

****

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Mit aller Kraft**

So langsam hatte Hermine keine Puste mehr.  
Wie sie sich auch mühte, es tat sich fast gar nichts.  
Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl,  
als würden ihr sämtliche Eingeweide aus dem Leib herausquellen.  
Ihr Kopf drohte zu zerplatzen.

„Aber das ist nun wirklich ganz einfach.  
Du konzentrierst dich und atmest ein Mal tief ein.  
Dann schließt du ganz sanft deinen Mund darum  
und bläst kräftig wieder aus.  
Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir so etwas machen."

Hermine lächelte Severus gequält an.  
„Da hast du Recht, Schatz,  
aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen,  
dass du Straußeneier zum Auspusten mitbringst."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	17. Nebenwirkungen

****

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Nebenwirkungen**

Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und sich die halbe Nacht herumgewälzt.

Mühsam erhob er sich von seinem Lager  
und begab sich ins Bad.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte seine Vermutung:  
das Gesicht hochrot, die Augen fiebrig.

Er verfluchte sich innerlich.  
Während die anderen gemütlich in ihren Räumen beisammen saßen,  
zog es ihn allabendlich auf den zugigen Astronomieturm.

Er entkorkte eine Phiole und trank deren bittere Medizin zügig aus.

Hatte es womöglich auch sie erwischt?

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
Ab sofort würde er sich mit Hermine in seinen eigenen Räumen treffen,  
abgesichert durch sämtliche Schutzzauber...  
gemütlich am wärmenden Kamin.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	18. Gemeinsam ins Glück

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Gemeinsam ins Glück**

Ein lautes Stöhnen und Ächzen hallte durch das Schlafzimmer der Familie Snape.

„Gleich... gleich...!"

„Nicht so doll, und nimm bitte deine da Finger weg!"

„Sei vorsichtig, nicht zu kräftig drücken!"

„Aua, du sitzt auf meiner Hand!"

„Entschuldige, Liebling, hab ich nicht gesehen."

„Komm, noch ein klein bisschen und es ist geschafft."

Ihre Gesichter waren hochrot und der Schweiß rann ihnen von der Stirn.

„Ja... ja... ja...!"  
Kraftlos, aber glücklich sanken sie zurück.

„Ich bin fix und fertig", stöhnte Hermine.

„Ich auch, mein Schatz", erwiderte Severus.  
„Es gibt doch nichts Schöneres,  
als gemeinsam den Koffer für unseren ersten Urlaub zu packen."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	19. Angst

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Angst**

Severus rann der Schweiß vom Gesicht.  
Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte.  
Er hatte schon viel in seinem Leben ausgehalten,  
aber diese Tortur überstieg eindeutig seine Kräfte.

Und ständig dieser Lärm!  
Wenn dieser nicht augenblicklich aufhörte,  
würde er wohl bald verrückt werden.

„Sssseverrrrus..."

Angsterfüllt vernahm er dieses unerträglich zischende Geräusch  
und suchte sofort mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Boden ab,  
konnte jedoch nichts ausmachen.

„Sssseverrrrus..."

Sein Blickte hastete zur Seite... zu Albus,  
der heftig gestikulierend auf seinem Hals zeigte.

Ein panischer Griff... ein tiefes Aufatmen.

‚Bei Merlin', dachte Severus und stellte den Presslufthammer ab.  
‚Habe ich doch tatsächlich vergessen, die Ohrschützer aufzusetzen.'

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	20. Kriegserklärung

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Kriegserklärung**

„Euch werd ich's zeigen", schnaubte Severus.  
Wütend schlug er die Klassenzimmertür hinter sich zu  
und eilte in sein Privatlabor.

„Ihr miesen kleinen...  
Keinen Augenblick länger werdet ihr mich nerven!"

Mit geübtem Blick hatte er die nötigen Zutaten zusammengesucht,  
entzündete ein Feuer unter dem Kessel  
und tat alles hinein.

In seinen Gedanken sah er sie schon:  
wie ihre Bewegungen träger wurden  
und sie sich wenig später im Todeskampf wanden.

Behutsam nahm er den brodelnden Kessel vom Feuer,  
trug ihn in das Klassenzimmer und stellte ihn auf sein Pult.  
Dicke Schwaden durchzogen den Raum:  
Keine Mücke sollte seinen Unterricht nun mehr stören.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	21. Abschied

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Abschied**

Es würde für lange Zeit das letzte Mal sein,  
dass sie so beisammen saßen.

Severus' Blick hing wehmütig an seiner Tochter.  
Sie war doch noch so klein.

Als wäre es gestern gewesen,  
hatte Hermine ihr vor dem Schlafengehen Geschichten vorgelesen,  
hatte sie lachend auf seinem Schoß gesessen  
und an seinen langen schwarzen Haaren gezogen.

Ab heute würde sie in einem der vier Häuser Hogwarts' wohnen  
und nur zum Unterricht in die Kerker kommen...

Es wurde Zeit.

Mit einem Lächeln, die Schultasche in der Hand,  
begab sie sich auf den Weg...  
voller Freude in eine neue Zukunft.

‚Viel Glück, meine Süße.'

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	22. Auf die Größe…

_Auf der Suche nach ein wenig Drabble-Unterhaltung bin ich heute bei Nici1807 hängen geblieben  
und entdecke prompt ihre kleine Mini-Challenge mit CallistaEvans._

_Da häng ich mich doch glatt mit ein, auch wenn sie längst beendet ist. *grins*_

_Natürlich ist auch von mir der Titel nur geborgt._

_Callie und Nici, ich hoffe, Ihr lest das und habt ein wenig Spaß...  
meinen anderen Leser wünsche ich das natürlich auch. :o)_

_

* * *

_

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Auf die Größe kommt es tatsächlich nicht an**

„Kannst du dich nicht endlich entscheiden?"  
Severus verlor schon langsam die Geduld und trat,  
sichtlich erregt, von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Na ja... irgendwie ist er ziemlich dünn", stellte Hermine fest  
und nahm ihn zögerlich in die Hand.  
„Auf der anderen Seite ist er aber wieder so schön lang."  
Unschlüssig sah sie zu Severus auf.

„Und er steht im besten Saft. Das musst du doch fühlen",  
ergänzte der Tränkemeister.  
„Vielleicht willst du ihn noch mal drücken?"

Hermine nahm das untere Ende zwischen ihre Finger.  
„Du hast recht, auf die Größe kommt es tatsächlich nicht an.  
Der Spargel ist frisch."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	23. Alte Runen

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Alte Runen**

Das hatte Severus nun davon.  
Warum konnte er Hermine nie etwas abschlagen,  
hatte ihr einst zärtlich ins Ohr geflüstert:  
„Für dich tu ich alles."

Deshalb hatte er ihr heute früh versprochen,  
sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen.  
Doch nun saß er hier und starrte auf die Zeichen.  
Auch wenn seine Kenntnisse in Alte Runen sehr gut waren,  
diese hatte er noch nie gesehen.

In den Büchern war auch nichts zu finden.  
Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln.

„Liebling", sagte Hermine und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand,  
„das sind keine Runen.  
Es sind Pflegehinweise, wie du die Wäsche behandeln sollst."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	24. Endlich

**Endlich**

Diese unerträglichen Schmerzen...  
Allmählich verlassen sie meinen Körper.  
Doch mit ihnen schwindet auch meine Kraft,  
die ich gerade noch gespürt.

Dunkelheit und Kälte hüllen mich ein  
und eine sanfte Müdigkeit legt sich über mich.

Doch ich will noch nicht schlafen.

Eine letzte Frage quält meine müde Seele.  
Habe ich wirklich meine Schuld eingelöst?

Ja, denn mehr konnte ich nicht tun.

Ein Licht... es kommt stetig näher,  
und sein Glanz bringt die ersehnte Wärme.

Meine Glieder werden leicht.  
Ich schließe meine Augen.

Engel... es gibt sie wirklich,  
denn sie führen mich ins Licht.

Ich träume meinen Traum:  
Ich bin frei... endlich.

**Ende**


	25. Eifersucht?

**Eifersucht?**

Hermine stand am Fenster von Madam Puddifoots Café  
und schaute vorsichtig in den Gastraum hinein.

Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt.  
Dort saß er an einem kleinen Tisch…  
und mit ihm eine junge Schönheit.

Hermines Herz begann heftig zu schlagen,  
als sie die beiden in inniger Zweisamkeit beieinander sitzen sah…  
wie sie herzlich miteinander lachten…  
und wie Severus zärtlich über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers strich.

Schnell wandte sie sich ab, als sie glaubte,  
man könne sie entdecken und trat den Heimweg an.

Nein, sie wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein!  
Dieser Nachmittag gehörte nicht ihr.  
Er gehörte einzig Severus und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter.

**Ende**


End file.
